ReKuErDOs DeL mAñAnA
by wenliz
Summary: namine es una joven que sufre un accidente que le borra la memoria y se termina por enamorar de su joven doctor.


Recuerdos del mañana:

-¿doctor kinomoto?

-¿si?

-señor, tenemos una emergencia

El joven medico salio de su consultorio y toma el ascensor iba muy apurado, era el mejor medico del hospital y uno de los 10 mejores del país, también el mas apuesto de los médicos, sus ojos azules y su cabello dorado lo asían irresistibles.

-¿cual es la emergencia?

-señor esta paciente tubo un terrible accidente, la estabilizamos pero a quedado en coma y no sabemos cuando despierte

-¿su nombre?

-no traía identificación, no sabemos nada de ella

-bien, veamos como es

Al abrir la cortina vio a una joven mujer de cabellos rubios, que a pesar de sus heridas era muy hermosa

-de donde salio

-no lo sabemos

Así pasaron unos días:

-señor, la paciente x esta estable

-¿aun no reacciona?

-no

-la iré a ver

Después de un rato el la va a ver

-hola, sabes x es un mal nombre para una chica tan bonita…cual será tu nombre, ya se te pondré namine, es un nombre muy bonito

-señor, llego otro paciente

-sí, señorita, ella es namine

-namine?

-sí, x no le queda

-entendido

-hasta mañana namine, mejórate

Así pasaron los días y el joven doctor se iba encariñando de una forma especial con esa chica, un buen día ella despertó.

-señor akimoto?

-si dime

-namine despertó

-que!

El apurado va hasta su cuarto

-namine?

-no recuerda nada

-ya veo

-donde….estoy?

-hola…soy tu medico

-hum…y como llegue…quién soy?

-yo te puse namine, pero no sabemos nada de ti

En la tarde:

-bien, que te parece la comida

-supongo que…siento que he comido perores

-ja, si, no es muy buena

-como dijo que se llama?

-soy el doctor kinomoto

-kinomoto?, no tiene nombre?

-si…lo siento, la costumbre, nadie me lo avía preguntado, madamas ven mi gafete y ya, soy roxas.

-roxas, me gusta

-a mi también…

-su nombre, me gusta mucho

-a si!, mi nombre, a mi igual me gusta mucho

-eres muy atractivo

-bueno, me esmero en mi apariencia

-yo me debo ver terrible

-no, no, te vez muy bien, eres muy bonita

-de veras

-si mira (le enseña un espejo)

-pz, no me veo tan mal

-si…hey, te traeré algo más de la cafetería

-si, gracias

Así pasaron días, semanas y llego el día de darla de alta

-muy bien señor, ya la daremos de alta

-qué?!

-no, no, ella aun..no,…quien lo autorizo

-el doctor hiyomura

-riku?

-riku!

-kinomoto, hola, felicidades, perdí una apuesta, creí que no salvarías ala chica

-ella se queda

-no lo creo, ya está mejor

-no tiene adonde ir, no recuerda nada, es como si la echáramos a la calle

-ese no es mi problema

-pero a mí me importa!

-que te importa, ¿ella?, la amas, por favor kinomoto, no tires ala basura tu trabajo por una paciente desconocida, no me interesa lo que agás con ella solo sácala del hospital (se va)

-kinomoto?, estas bien

-si, si doctor nevike

-solo sora, así me llamo

-si sora, no podrías hablar con él, dejarla que se quede

-a ver qué puedo hacer

-ella te importa

-mucho

-no te prometo nada, pero por qué no la llevas contigo

-ho si!, le digo, hola, soy tu doctor, te amo y quiero que vengas con migo para que no quedes en la calle

-podría funcionar, solo inténtalo

-si

El va asta el cuarto de namine y ve que se prepara para salir

-yo…

-gracias por todo roxas

-si…adonde iras

-no lo sé aun

-yo,…vente a…podrías vivir con migo un tiempo, vivo solo y hay mucho espacio, en lo que recuerdas quien eres

-no me importa recordar quién soy, ya no

-pero…

Me gusta el nombre de namine, no quiero otro

-no te interesa saber quién eres, de dónde vienes

-no me interesa de donde vengo (se levanta y va Asia roxas), solo adonde y con quien voy

-iras a mi lado

-juntos

-siempre

-sin importar el pasado

-solo el futuro

-sin importar quien fui

-me importa quién eres

-sin importar de quien fui

-ahora eres para mi

-y si me buscan

-no te dejare ir

-y si recuerdo todo y amo a alguien mas

-eso no pasara, me encargare de que solo me ames, de que ignores el pasado, y que vivas con migo el ahora

Ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos y el susurra unas palabras a su oído

-sin importar el pasado

-solo el futuro

Ambos se besan apasionadamente, ahora juntos para siempre.

_Fin._


End file.
